This proposal is to fund the 9th meeting of the Gordon Research Conference, entitled "Nuclear Proteins, Chromatin Structure and Gene Regulation". Since its inception in 1972, the "Chromatin" Conference has regularly convened every other year. Few other conferences of any kind cover the diversity of advances in the field of eukaryotic chromosome structure and function.